The present invention relates to an improved lever device for clamps of a garment-hanger.
Garment-hangers of the so called type “with clamps” are already known and they include a rod with a hook and with two freely placed clamps in order to hold the hung cloth. Both of these two clamps include a couple of lever devices of the first order, pivoted on the rod and reciprocally joined and pre-loaded one against the other, in close configuration, by means of a pre-loaded “U” spring. Each lever device includes a first portion pressing on the fabric of the hung cloth (in opposition to the corresponding first portion of the other lever device of the pliers) and a second portion, on which the user's fingers act, during the opening of the clamp, acting against the spring power. On the inside of the first portion the surface pressing directly on the hung garment has special anti-slip features, in order to sustain the hold on the fabric.
At the present state of the art, different constructional solutions are known to be suitable for this purpose, comprising the application of a layer of soft rubber by molding or the use of removable tags embedded in the body of the lever device. All the known solutions have the drawback that they need complicated machines to realize the molding of the rubber on the lever device or to manufacture the tag, which, later, has to be placed on said element, which increases the final cost, which should be as low as possible, if we consider the kind of product.